From Nothing
by Dante Apollyon5680
Summary: Daniel Verndari can't be considered human. Nor, can he even be considered a God or Titan. In fact, Daniel just appeared on the outskirts of Egypt in the year 3000 B.C. and from what he knows, he can't die. He also knows that he can't express or feel emotions and nor can he talk. It wasn't until he witnessed the birth of a certain Moon Goddess that his life suddenly changes. Rated:M
1. Chapter 1

_CHRONICLES OF VERNDARI:_

 _BOOK 1_

 _FROM NOTHING_

 _WRITTEN BY:_

 _LITTLE, A.G._

* * *

" _Who am I to play God?_

 _When I'm nothing special._

 _Who am I to believe,_

 _I was meant to be so much more?"_

 _-Jack Vega_

* * *

 _I_

 _WRITTEN IN HISTORY_

 _The first thing I could see when I was born in 3000 B.C. Was the bright glow of the moon. Since birth, I've always found the moon to be magnificent, well, until I met the moon herself..._

It's now the year 1500 B.C. And I'm just minutes from a meeting with the Titans. The Titans are a group of powerful beings who rule over the humans in Greece. The main reason I'm going to meet with them is so I can get stronger, well, in a sense. You see, my name's Daniel Verndari and I'm best known as the Protector. The Protector of what exactly, I don't really have a clue since I've both helped people as well as _not_ helped them since my birth. I've helped civilizations, well not as a whole, become powerful. Not just because all of those civilizations had Gods, Goddesses, or what have you, but because of their need for someone who can't be killed.

The thing about me was... I wasn't actually born. I was more... eh... placed on this planet for who knows what. If you ask me if I believe in fate, I'd have to say "No", well if I could talk. It may have been a side effect of having no parents, or something, but I couldn't speak, nor did I have the capacity for emotions, so nothing really fazed me. The deaths of entire towns by my hands... nothing. The screams of those who died for no reason at all... I can hear them when I go to sleep, but I still feel nothing. I'd been told by numerous people, not all Gods, that something was wrong with me. They very well could be right because everyone I know, whether they be "Divine Gods and Goddesses" or mortals, they feel something and yet I don't. Anyway, that's enough of a back story to my life for now...

I was making my way towards a large mountain in Greece where I was told meet the Titans. After a few hours, I arrived at Mount Othrys, where I was met with a large multi-headed dragon spitting some kind of poison at me. As I casually walked up to the dragon, I snapped my fingers, sending the dragon into a deep sleep. After doing this, I was met with a group of girls a bit shorter than I was, all with black hair, pale skin, and wore a set of white robes that most people in Greece could be seen wearing. "Who are you, traveler?" One of the girls asked me, almost glaring at me with hatred. The other 6 girls followed her lead, and soon I was being given the death glare by a bunch of young girls, probably on the verge of killing me. Sadly, I wasn't able to say anything, and this brought on more hate from the group, but before I would only assume was my 'death', a large man came walking down a large set of stairs wearing some kind of armor over a white robe of his own.

"Ah, Daniel. Come, come." The man said, gesturing for me to follow him. As I followed him up the stairs, he attempted to tell me everything I needed to know about the Titan Council I was just about to be apart of. "You need to understand that, Theia seems to think you'd be someone worth being acquainted with. Or, at least getting to know. So, here you are." He said, just before we stood before a large pair of marble doors. I then nodded in his direction before we entered the large room holding a group of Titans in their large thrones towering above me.

"Ah, good Iapetus. You're both here." A woman said as she looked around at the other Titans, probably holding a mental conversation with them all. As I looked around the room, I found that all of the women were staring at me, their faces becoming flushed. One of the female Titans seemed to realize what was happening and began to speak to me. "I do believe that all of us here can see that he's certainly special. Especially since he's probably the definition of attractive for women." The woman looked at me, then said, "My name's Eos, Titaness of Dawn." I then took a small bow before standing back up straight. "You need to know that, before we can allow you to work with us, we need to trust you." One of the male Titans said, glaring at me as if he was trying to figure a way he could kill me. Although, if he hated me and tried to kill me, it didn't really matter since I would kill him without giving it a second thought.

"Is there a reason you're not talking, Daniel?" One of the Titaness' asked. I just snapped my fingers and a scroll appeared before the woman, startling the other Titans. She looked at me before opening it slowly. As she read it, I could see her expression change from one of curiosity to one of horror, then to one of a static nothing. She was obviously trying to hide the rest of what she was feeling inside before she gave the scroll to another Titan who did the same thing she did. For the next few minutes, each of the Titans were given the scroll and when the scroll had been passed around the room, everyone looked at one another, then at me, as I assumed they were deciding my fate.

I thought I could hear a word being mouthed between the group of Titans, but it probably was nothing. I just continued to watch the council seemingly deciding if whether or not I would be joining them. "Daniel... we can't decide your fate with us today... so we'll be keeping you with us for a few days, deciding your fate by each passing day." A Titaness said. She seemed like the more mature type compared to the others. It was like she was the one who could make the more important decisions for them, regardless of emotional ties.

"Tonight, you'll be sleeping in the Garden with the Hesperides." A man said, standing up and walking towards me. As he grew closer, he began to shrink, but still towered over me by a few feet. I was starting to believe he was attempting to intimidate me when he bent down so he could look me in the eyes as he said, "Look, Daniel, I really don't like you." He paused briefly before continuing. "If you try anything with my daughters, I will kill you, got it?" When he finished, he continued to glare, but I don't think he received the answer he wanted because he soon huffed before he then stalked away from me. As everyone else sat there, looking at what had just transpired, I walked down the mountain and made myself a place to sleep a few feet from the garden. Not long after, one of the 'Hesperides' walked up to me and began to try and speak to me.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to prod, but at no prevail. "Why did you meet with the Titans?" She continued, but I was still silent. "Why can't you talk to me?" She finally asked, to which I snapped my fingers once again, making a scroll appear before her. After a few moments of looking at me, I gestured for her to read it. It took her a while to attempt to read what I had written a long time ago, but when she did, she looked at me with what I assumed was sympathy. "Oh..." She said, turning to look away from me. I wasn't able to shake a feeling that I needed to keep an eye on her... For some reason, it was almost as if she was an actual danger to me. As I turned away and began to sleep on the grass, I heard her say, "By the way... My name's Zoey." After that, she left, going towards her sisters who began to prod information off of her.

When I woke up the next morning, I was surrounded by a couple of the male Titans, dragging me somewhere. As they were dragging me, they were talking about something I had no clue of, saying something along the lines of, "God". After a few moments of dragging me, they stopped on the peek of a mountain overlooking a large valley where homes could be seen. These homes were packed with people of all ages, some playing with one another and a few working on either their farm, live stock, or whatever else they had to do. "You're all here, I see." I heard someone say as my legs were dropped to the ground. When I got up, I found myself in front of a large man kneeling underneath what appeared to by the sky itself.

"This is the one you're replacing me with? Doesn't look like much." The man said as I began to get the feeling he was like the Titans I had just begun to know. "Doesn't talk much, huh?" He continued, looking at me as if he was attempting to figure out who I was. "Anyway, just get him underneath here. I'm tired of having to have held this for so long." The man said, and soon I was being hoisted upwards, then dragged towards the other man holding the sky. "Try not to die, kid." One of the Titans dragging me said.

Within a few moments, I was suddenly thrust forward, allowing the man to briefly break free of the sky before I was forced to take it's weight. I could hear the Titans laughing at my 'misfortune'. "Looks like you're having a lot of fun, huh, kid?" One of them said before continuing to chuckle loudly. It didn't take long for their laughter to cease because soon enough, I was standing upwards, not fazed by what should have been the literal 'weight of the sky'. "H...how are you doing that?! HOW?!" The former Titan stuck underneath the sky said, then looked down at my feet as cracks in the ground were beginning to appear. "WHO IS HE?!" The Titan said looking at the other Titans with fear in his eyes. I could tell the others were equally terrified by this event. I, on the other hand, didn't care.

When I was finally standing up straight, I took the sky with one hand, then used my other hand to snap my fingers, causing myself to be able to step out from underneath the sky while keeping the sky from reaching the earth. As I walked up to the Titans, I found that they all held at least a sliver of fear for me as I walked pass them. I ended up having to walk a few miles back to Mount Othrys so I could go back to sleep before I infuriated any more Titans. By the time I had gotten back, I found a few of the other Titans looking as if they were waiting for someone, which was probably the other Titans I had left back where ever they had taken me. "Daniel, where were you?" One of the Titaness' asked. I looked at her, then made a scroll appear before her explaining what had happened when I woke up that morning.

After she was done reading, I though I could see a brief expression of anger before she passed the scroll to her fellow Titans, who's expressions became quite similar. "Daniel, why don't you sleep with me tonight? I don't believe the others will try to attack you if you stay with me." Eos said, almost trying to sound casual about the matter, but it was getting a bit awkward. I looked at the other Titans, and found some kind of envy in the way they looked at their fellow Titaness. ' _What in Hel's name is going on here?'_ I thought to myself. Soon enough, I was being dragged up the mountain and through a set of doors which I began to realize was Eos' room.

I had to forcefully stop her from continuing to drag me, because as soon as we entered her room, she started to drag me to her bed with a look I'd seen quite a few times. One reason I didn't like to be around people, especially women was because of this look... "Daniel... What's wrong? Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?" Eos asked, as I was beginning to regret coming to Othrys. I looked at her and shook my head, then removed her hand from my arm before I left her room going back to my little spot on the grass. When I was finally laying down, about to go to sleep, Zoey stepped near the edge of the garden and began to watch me. I rolled over and began to stare at her, trying to see what she wanted, but she didn't say anything. I could see the moon at it's peak as Zoey was still staring at me, but for some reason, I was starting to feel tired. I wasn't really used to just spontaneously feeling like I needed to sleep, but something was off about my surroundings.

"I'll see you in the morning, Daniel..." Zoey said, smiling at me warmly. As I was asleep, I was dreaming about the moon, although there was a woman, who seemed to be the embodiment of the moon. It was strange, but I felt something for this woman. Something that I didn't know how to describe. When I looked around, I found that the world was completely different. Instead of small villages and large kingdoms with Gods and Goddesses everywhere among the mortals, I found many people who were descendants of these gods roaming around a strange world with large towering buildings everywhere, wars fought with strange weapons, and the few Gods around the world were looking like mortals, living among them as if they were one of them. I looked back at the woman to find her smiling at me, as if I was someone she cherished. For some reason, my face became red as I felt my face contort in a smile of it's own, which made the woman laugh at me... I really didn't understand what was happening to me, but then I heard someone calling me name.

"...Daniel..." Someone said, and soon enough, I felt my body being shaken. "DANIEL!" The voice grew louder, causing me to open my eyes. As I looked around where I was, I found myself back in the Council's room, surrounded by a few Titans and for some reason... Zoey. "Thank the Primordials you're awake." I heard Eos say, followed by a couple of the Titans nodding their heads. I looked at the group standing around me as I got to my knees and stood up. I then gestured for them to tell me what was going on, and some appeared to be reluctant to give me any information. "... Kronos' children are trying to kill the Titans. We need help..." Zoey said, looking at me as she started pleading with me. "Please, Daniel. Please help us..." She continued and as I looked at her, then the rest of the council, I found that something was beginning to stir within my chest. Something strange, but I decided to ignore it. Whatever it was, it didn't matter at that moment.

I nodded at Zoey, then looked directly at Theia, waiting for her directions. When she looked at me, she seemed to understand what I was waiting for, so she explained her plan. "Daniel, I can take you to where Kronos' children are, but I need you to fight them, okay?" She said, waiting a moment for some kind of response, to which I just nodded. "Good. Let's go." She finished, then grabbed my shoulder. For some reason, after she grabbed me, I could see a bright light surround us, then when it disappeared, we were in a different location. Before me, I found a bunch of Titans fighting a group of people who were young adults, no older than 17. I could see one of them throw lightning at a Titan, another cause the water around them to attack another Titan, even one causing the ground to crack open, making skeletons pour out of the ground.

It was kind of pathetic to watch as these people were going to kill the Titans who apposed them. The only one who seemed to notice my presence was the one who had conjured the skeletons and as I looked at him, I could see fear in his eyes. When I was a few feet from the fighting, I snapped my fingers, causing the Titans to disappear. The five of the people who were attacking the Titans suddenly looked at me, some holding fear, others getting ready to charge me. "Who are you, warrior?" One of them asked, stepping towards me wielding a lightning bolt. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wore a white tunic. You could see the electricity in his eyes as well as some of it sparking off his body as he walked towards me. "Why do you side with the Titans, sir?" A woman asked, stepping forward with the lightning dude. This woman was wielding a dagger as she wore a white tunic like the rest of these people. Her dark brown hair was waving slightly in the breeze. Her brown eyes made it clear she was ready to attack me, which would have been a bad idea for her.

I looked at the rest of the people, and noticed the skeleton guy start to voice his disagreements with fighting me. "Silence, brother. We fight for our freedom from our father, Kronos." The lightning dude said, glaring at me with hatred. I snapped my fingers, causing a scroll to appear in front of the brown eyed woman standing almost in front of me. Her eyes widened as she caught the scroll, then as she opened the scroll, she looked between me and it for a few moments before she began reading it. When she had finished reading the book, she turned to look at the electric dude and said, "Zeus... I believe fighting this man would be a grave mistake." After she had said this, she handed the scroll the the man she called Zeus. "Hera, we should fight no matter the cost. Today we're fighting for our freedom." He said, but as he read the scroll, I noticed his facial expression change. His mind was being swayed by what I had written in it. About who I was.

As the rest of the five read my life up until this moment, they all looked fearful of me. "Daniel... I won't forget this moment." Zeus said, looking as if he was about to leave, but I gave him another scroll. As he read this, his face started to change. "Are you sure?" He asked, giving me a serious look. When I nodded, I could see relief rush over him. "Fine, then I give you my word that we won't harm any other Titans besides our father. Goodbye, Daniel." He said, and soon after, flashed away. After he was gone, the others followed suite, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had just possibly stopped a war against people who wanted freedom and people who didn't deserve to die.

When I got back to the council, I walked up into the middle of the group of Titans and gave a scroll to the King of the Titans... Kronos. When he read the scroll, I could tell he was furious with me and would have tried to kill me then and there if he felt like he could have won. Everyone looked at him, causing him to look away from them. "My children are going to bring about the end of me..." He said. The Titaness next to him glared directly at him, and I could tell she knew what was happening. I gave her a scroll that said, 'Tell us what's happening.' She took a deep breath before telling us about how Kronos had tried to eat his children because of a prophecy about them killing him. He had tried to eat his son, Zeus, but failed because she couldn't let him eat all of her children. She, like most women, wouldn't allow her children to be harmed because she loved them. When Zeus had grown older, he tricked Kronos into regurgitating his brothers and sisters who I had seen when I was about the fight them.

"Kronos, as a member of this council, I vote that your place among us be revoked so we can ensure the survival of our people." Theia said, causing the other Titans to get into a debate with one another about whether or not Kronos should be removed from the council since he was the King of the Titans. I then gave all of the Titans who wanted to keep Kronos in the Council a scroll that said, 'If you wish to die, then you can join him. If you have a desire to live, then forget any allegiance with him. Now.' Those who received the scroll either glared at me, or hung their heads. Although, none of them continued to voice their opinions on the matter anymore. "All in favor of Kronos being removed from the council, raise your hand." Theia said, earning a hand from every member beside the King himself. Kronos looked around the room with hatred at everyone who was condemning him to his death. When he looked at me, though, the hatred in his eyes seemed to change to one of fear. With that, Kronos was dragged from his throne and placed before me as his eyes were still showing how afraid he was. "Daniel, you can take him to the Gods. Tell them that we mean no harm and hope that we can start over from this problem." Rhea said, and as I looked at her, I could tell she was sad about her husband dying. She new he was going to die, and yet did this so her children could live. I nodded before grabbing Kronos and taking him to where I knew the Gods would be.

I appeared on a large mountain high above the towns below near a large, marble white building shining in the sun. As I dragged Kronos through the doors leading inside, he continued to try and plead for his life. "Please, please. Don't hand me to them! I'll do anything you want! I... I can give you power! Lots of it!" He tried to plead, but soon enough, we were both in front of a group of thrones with each god adorning them as well. "Daniel, so you brought Kronos to us. Thank you. This means a lot to all of us." Zeus said, standing up and walking towards his father. "This is our revenge, father." He said as he grabbed the sickle hanging from Kronos' belt and began to cut him up into small pieces. The way Zeus was attacking his father made it clear that he hated the him. His eyes were full of hatred as he yelled at the Titan, screaming that he should die for the torment that his siblings had to endure inside his stomach, which was kind of weird considering right now, they were about the same size. When he was finished, he said, "With this, I cast Kronos, Titan of Time and King of the Titans into the deepest parts of Tartarus." Suddenly, the pieces of Kronos began to glow a bright light until they suddenly vanished.

When Zeus took his seat again, he said, "Daniel, you've done the Olympians a service. We will grant you anything you desire." I looked between him and his small council before handing him the scroll that told him about the Titan council's request of wanting peace between the Gods and Titans. "The Titans want peace between us and them. All in favor?" Zeus asked, and soon enough, all five gods were raising their hands in agreement with the request. "Then it's settled. From now on, the Gods and the Titans will be at peace with one another until that treaty is broken." Zeus said, then asked. "Is there anything else you'd like of us, Daniel?" I shook my head no. I didn't really need anything from anyone. Pretty much all my life I just went around the world doing whatever I felt like at the time. "Then I wish we can see more of one another. Until next time, Daniel." Zeus said before I left Mount Olympus and went back to the Titans with news of what happened.

Some of the Titans were a little happy with what happened since Kronos was more of a tyrant than a brother or fellow Titan. Others, though, were still in shock of what had happened to their fallen King. "Thank you for seeing to it that my children don't hate us, Daniel." Rhea said as she stood up and hugged me. It was a little awkward, but I let it slide seeing as she was just being overly excited with what had just transpired. "Since our King is dead, we need to appoint someone else to be our King." Theia said, earning nods of agreement from the other council members. "I vote Daniel to be our new King." Rhea said, pausing briefly before continuing her case. "He's stronger than any one of us, he prevented a war between us and my children, and seems to be a level headed person, unlike our previous King. Does anyone challenge my vote?" She asked, looking at all of the Titans, who shook their heads no. Some of the Titans seems fairly pleased with Rhea's choice, while others didn't seem to really care.

"Then it's settled. From now on, Daniel Verndari is going to be the new King of the Titans. Which means, we'll need to make him a Titan himself." Rhea said, going back and sitting in her throne. She then began to lead a chanting of sorts which began to cause a ray of some kind of energy to shoot from each of the Titans, going straight into me. When those rays connected with my being, I felt a familiar change start to take over from inside me. The feeling was similar to when I had just appeared on this planet and had woken up for the first time. It was a slight tingling sensation, but there was something else that I couldn't really describe about it. After a while when the chanting had died down, as well as the rays had stopped shooting directly into me, I heard Rhea say, "All hail, Daniel Verndari, Titan King of the Universe, The Moon, The Hunt, and Power over the Mind." With that, the Council Room erupted into cheers as everyone began to congratulate my being in the Council, despite no one asking if I wanted to be.

"With that, I believe this meeting is adjured." Rhea said, causing everyone to leave the room, each heading back to their own rooms for the night. When I was alone in the Council Room, I looked at the new throne designed for me for a few moments before heading outside to sleep in the grass. A lot had changed for me in just a span of a few days. The power I had gained from becoming a Titan was very minimal compared to what I already had, and the titles that came along with being a Titan were just of what I already had... besides the Moon and Hunt. The Universe and the 'Power over the Mind' were just weird ways of saying I could do whatever I wanted.

"So you're the new King of the Titans, huh?" I heard Zoey ask, to which I just nodded, looking at her as I began to fall asleep. "Well... goodnight My Lord." She said with a small bow. With my eyes growing heavy, I closed them for a brief second before suddenly falling asleep. Dreaming of the woman in the moon and the life I had lived before joining the Titans. It was a little weird that I had been forced to take on the role as a Titan King with only having lived for a few thousand years, and having had very little in the way of 'leadership training' during that time, but none the less, here I was, the newly elected King of the Titans and possible friend to the Gods.


	2. Chapter 2

_II_

 _Birth of the Sun and Moon_

Almost a hundred years has passed since I became the King of the Titans, more Titans and Gods were around compared to before I started to rule. One of the things about being a King was I had to go to meetings with both the Titans and Gods to ensure peace was going to continue, and lucky for me, it was. Some people had begun to call this time the, "Golden Age" and it very well could have been since we no longer had war. Because of the end of our fighting, well even before it started, the Titans and the Gods had become pretty friendly with one another, even going as far as for both of our people beginning to breed with one another, creating more Gods and Goddesses. One of which I was going to witness myself.

"Daniel, come on! Leto's about to give birth!" Rhea said, urging me to follow her to Leto's room. I began to follow her as we rushed to the Titaness' room where we could hear screams of agony, which only incited me to run faster as I thought she was being attacked. It only took us a few moments to run to Leto's room, and when we entered, I found Leto, Zeus, and a few others inside the room. Just as we walked into the room, well I ran into it in a hurry, we found that Leto was having an extremely difficult time trying to give birth to her child, and began to ask for everyone besides me to leave the room. "Please, everyone just leave. I want Daniel to help me give birth to my babies..." She said, becoming increasingly exhausted as she continued to try to give birth to what she believed would be children, instead of one child like most Goddesses and Titaness'. "Daniel... I need you to do something to ease my pain. Could you do something?" She asked, to which I nodded to her before I put my hands a few feet above her body. Within a few moments, she was enveloped in a light grey aura and I could hear her breathing stabilize. "Thank you." She said, apparently feeling better. Before I knew what was happening, I heard Leto screaming again. "Daniel, here she comes!" As she said that, I ran directly in front of her and got ready to grab her... I guess daughter...

If she really did give birth to a girl then another child... I didn't think I would ever doubt her on anything again. Otherwise, it could have been something every mother knew when giving birth to her children. I wasn't really sure since this was the first time I'd seen a God or even a child's birth.

All of a sudden, she ended up giving birth to a child... Not a baby, but a literal 7 year old girl with deep auburn hair, glowing grey eyes, and porcelain white skin. As I caught the little girl, she jumped from my hands and began to assist her mother in giving birth to another child. "Artemis! Help me!" Leto screamed, and soon Leto's daughter, Artemis, was helping her mother breath calmly as well as help her give birth to a boy about the same age as Artemis. After Leto was done giving birth to Artemis and her brother, she grabbed her two children and held them close to her. "Artemis, Apollo... I love both of you more than the world itself. I'm glade to be your mother, both of you." Leto said as she kissed both of her children on the forehead, hugging them tightly.

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of Artemis. There was something about her that I couldn't help but both admire and... I knew I felt something else. I wasn't sure what it was, but as I looked at the little girl, hugging both her mother and brother, I started to remember a dream I had had almost a century ago. About a woman I had felt the same thing for. _'What's happening to me?'_ I thought to myself. Before I could ponder what my dream had meant any further, I was interrupted by Leto asking me if I wanted to see Artemis. As I looked at Artemis, I could see her walking up to me and as her body hit the moonlight, she began to glow softly and her eyes seemed to dance with some kind of new found power. As I looked at this, I couldn't help but kneel down to the little girl before me and as she smiled at me, I felt a warmth spread throughout my body that I hadn't felt before. Suddenly, I could hear her giggle as she pointed at my pathetic attempt at smiling back at her.

Without thinking, I could feel my mouth begin to move as I heard something come from my mouth. "W...Wh..." I tried to say, but I knew I sounded like a moron. "Can't talk? Maybe you just need practice." I heard Apollo chime in, and I soon felt my cheeks begin to heat further and further. Soon enough, I ran out of the room, bumping into the people outside. "Daniel? What's wrong?" I heard Rhea asked, but I felt my mouth move as I tried to say, "Leto's children... Artemis... I... I don't understand..." I really had no clue what was happening. All of a sudden, I see Artemis, one moment I couldn't talk, the next I'm trying to, then all of a sudden I'm talking more and more. This life of mine was becoming really weird. I thought I could hear Rhea try to stop me, but I was already outside the housing area we lived in on Mount Othrys.

When I reached the garden, I continued to run as my mind, body, and what I was starting to assume was my emotions, were going out of control. Before I could run out of the garden, I ran into Zoey who made me stop abruptly. "Daniel? What's wrong? Talk to me." She said, grabbing my hand as I tried to walk away from her. Everything at that moment was too much for me. I felt like I was being emotionally drained... and it was beginning to make me feel like I wanted to sleep for a long time.

"L...Leto's daughter...Artemis..." I tried to say, and for a moment, it felt like my life for these centuries was too easy, and now, everything was becoming a lot more difficult. "Daniel... you spoke..." Zoey said, trying to comprehend my new attempts at speaking. I don't know why, but I suddenly wrapped my arms around Zoey tightly, ignoring how she stiffened when I did so. "I...I'm sorry... I don't understand what's happening to me..." I said as I let go of Zoey, stepping away from her slowly. As I looked at her, I found her face both flushed, and extremely surprised. "I'm sorry..." I continued before I took off running. I didn't stop running until I was in a small village thousands of miles away from Mount Othrys.

When I reached this village, I made my way through it until I found a few temples dedicated to the Greek Gods and Goddesses whom I had just run away from. One of them... was just born today... "Ah, do you believe in our fair Goddess, Artemis? The maiden Goddess of The Moon, The Hunt, and Childbirth?" I heard a man ask as he walked up to me, resting his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him, and found something weird about his appearance. For some reason, he didn't look exactly like a normal Grecian. Instead, he appeared as though he was pretending to be the average person who believed in the Gods. What made it a little stranger was the fact that Artemis was already being 'worshiped' even though she was just born hours ago.

"Who are you?" I asked the man, a little forcefully. The man smiled at me warmly as he said, "I'm just someone who has always been and will always be. Just like you, Daniel Verndari." After he said that, the man disappeared. I don't mean he flashed away like the Gods or Titans, I mean he literally just vanished. I ended up taking a few moments to look around for the man, and when I looked back at the temple for Artemis, it held the depiction of a woman wielding a bow and arrow being followed by a wolf. A wolf I would only assume was her companion, but none of that had happened yet... ' _Where am I?'_ I began to question as I walked through the town a little bit.

I found some children running through the town, playing some kind of game with one another. I couldn't help but laugh as they played their game, and soon found myself in front of a tavern of sorts. The outside of the building was normal in a sense, but also had some symbols etched around the outside of it, as if warding off some sort of evil. When I walked inside, I found the place to be normal with a bunch of people drinking their ales while a man stood by the door with a steel sword pointed to my throat. Possibly the only exception to this normalcy is the fact that I was now being told to walk towards the back of the tavern as more men began to follow suite with their weapons drawn.

When we finally stopped, I was thrown into a chair were they continued to point their weapons at me while one of them began to interrogate me. "What is a Titan doing out here?" The man asked, pushing his long sword further into my chest, directly were my heart should be. I continued to look at the men who glared at me with murderous gazes. "I'll be leaving in a few moments, so it doesn't really matter, now does it?" I said as I could feel the air grow colder. As the air grew colder, the man plunged his sword directly into my chest and soon I felt it continue until it was poking on the outside of my back into the chair I was in. For some reason, I could feel something go up into my throat, and soon I was coughing up blood. Blood I hadn't seen in years.

"Too bad you were about to try and attack, but you should have known from the beginning... You were trapped in here with us. Now... you'll die in here as we watch with glee." Another man said as he stepped forward stabbed me in the side with his dagger. As the others began to assault me with their weapons, the air grew increasingly colder, until it got to the point were my blood just froze. It no longer continued to flow freely as they tried to continue to inflict wounds upon me. I then took a deep, wheezy breath before saying, "You don't seem to understand that you're trapped in here..." I said as I got up from the chair I was thrown in, making the men steep away from me with fear in their eyes. I had a slight idea of what I was feeling when I looked at the men before me, each cowering in fear as they realized they couldn't kill me. "...with me." I said and as I finished the sentence, I snapped my fingers causing the entire room to fill with blue flames that encased all of my assailants, burning them as they screamed and attempted to put out the flames. Each of them were trying to pat themselves down, or throw themselves onto the ground in an attempt to extinguish the flames, but they all failed and just continued to scream in anguish as they flailed around wildly.

While walking out of the room, I snapped my fingers again, causing the door to the room to close itself and when I exited the building, it was all suddenly ablaze before people all around the town began to do what they could to put out the fire. A few of the townspeople used some kind of ability to use the water from underground and use it to make the fire die down. I took a few moments to look at the few townspeople with that unique ability, then left them as I headed back to Mount Othrys. When I finally arrived. I immediately went towards Leto's room. As I walked inside, I found that she, Artemis, and Apollo were playing with one another just like a normal family. It was as if they weren't Gods and a Titan, and as I drew closer, I smiled at them warmly. "Daniel!" I heard a little girl scream as she ran up and began to attack me with her fingers, causing me to try and defend myself until her brother began to attack me too. "Tickle Gods, unite!" He said, earning a laugh from his mother who then walked over to the three of us and began to tickle them, giving me a chance to escape.

"Where do you think you're going, Daniel!" I heard Artemis scream as she got free of Leto and Apollo, then started charging after me. "H...Hey! I give up! Stop chasing me!" I screamed back at her as I continued to run through the corridors, trying to shake her off of me. After about half an hour of running, I was finally near the edge of a cliff, peering over the edge, debating whether or not I would have to jump if she found me. As I looked down, I could see the Garden of Hesperides about a few thousand feet below me. After a brief moment, I felt something hit the back of my leg, and as I looked down, I found that it was a pebble. For the first time in my life, I felt truly terrified of someone. Not just someone... this someone wasn't just a little girl, she was a terrifying little girl who was definitely the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Found you. Well, I've been following you, but let's not get into that." I heard Artemis say as she began to step forward. "W...Wait! Please don't! No more! I beg of you!" I began to plead as I dropped to my hands and knees, trying to beg for her mercy. When I looked up at her, I found her face a few inches from mine as she said, "What? I thought you were some great warrior? That you could take on great armies without getting hurt? Yet, here you are, trembling before a little girl." The way she said that made it seem like she was someone much older than the age of 7. ' _Is this what happens to Goddesses? Are they just born and already have the maturity of an adult?'_ I thought to myself. The only other God children I knew were born actual babies, but instead, Artemis and Apollo were born children... This was just really weird.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with some kind of mischief. I looked behind me, and knew that I really didn't want to get caught by this Goddess, not while she was like this. I really didn't want to suddenly die from being tickled too much. "Is there something I can do to change your mind?" I asked, hope evident in the tone of my voice. She then stood back a bit, resting her hand on her chin as she looked like she was debating it. After a few moments, she looked like she was about to let me go, which caused me to smile at her as I was being hopeful she would let me go, just before she serious as she said, "Yeah... No." After she said that, felt the blood rush from my face as it grew colder. I didn't doubt I looked like I was dead as I became increasingly fearful of her as she then proceeded to leap at me. As she was flying towards me, I leap backwards in an attempt to get free of her, when suddenly we were both falling down the cliff. The look of triumph she had on her face soon became one of terror as she realized we were both plummeting to the ground.

"HELP! DANIEL HELP ME!" She screamed, trying to flail in the air as she attempted to reach out to me. As this was all happening, I tried to send her back on top of the cliff, but for some reason, my powers were failing me. With my mind racing, I grabbed Artemis, making her curl up into a ball as I braced for impact. Without thinking, I kissed her forehead and began to plead to whoever would listen to me. "Please... please don't let Artemis die. Please protect her..." I don't know why, but at the thought of her not making it sent a pain into my chest, throat, and head. As we were a few hundred feet from going splat, I shifted my weight to my feet, and as I was unsure of what I was doing, I kept them like that in an attempt to land on my feet.

With one last look at Artemis, I held her tightly as my legs hit the ground, sending a searing pain shooting up my legs and into my head. When my feet connected to the ground, my entire body began to collapse backwards until I was lying on the ground with Artemis crying in my arms. After a few moments, I tried to lift my arms to reassure Artemis that everything was okay, but they failed me. Soon enough, Zoey and the other Hesperides came forward and began to try and help Artemis and I. "Daniel!" I heard Zoey scream as one of her sisters took Artemis from my hands. She knelt down, looking at my disfigured body with a shocked expression on her face. "Is...is Artemis okay?" I asked her. It was beginning to become hard for me to talk as I was beginning to drift from consciousness. She turned her head and looked at the crying Goddess, then turned her attention back to me. "She's fine. She's just a little shaken up. Come on, let's bring you to the Titans. I'm sure they can help..." Zoey tried to say, but I shook my head 'no'. "They can't help me in this condition. I just need to... I just need to rest..." I began to say as I yawned. I could feel the pulsating feeling in my head begin to fade as my heartbeat began to slow. Soon enough, my breathing steadied until it became faint just as my vision went black and the voices screaming subsided.

When I was beginning to wake up, I found that someone was holding my hand. For some reason, I also heard multiple people in the room and around the place I was in. As I opened my eyes, I found that the walls, ceiling, and the door leading out of the room were gold, making the room a lot brighter than it should have been. I then groaned as I tried to sit up, but soon felt someone putting their hands on my shoulder, pressing me back into the bed. "You shouldn't get up yet." I heard a young woman say. As I looked at her, it looked like she was around the age of 15. Her long, auburn hair fell down into her face a bit. She had pale skin, which appeared to be glowing a faint white color. When she moved her hair from her face, I got a look at her bright, grey eyes gleaming at me. "Daniel, I'm so glade you're awake!" She said, hugging me tightly. For some reason, I felt like I knew her, but that should have been impossible. I think I would have remembered her if I knew her.

As she studied my face, she called to someone near the door, examining some things on the wall. "Apollo!" She screamed at the man. When the guy came over, I stared in disbelief. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Even if he was taller, older, and had the same name... I began to realize who these two people were. "What's up, sis? Is everything..." The man said, then stopped abruptly as he looked at me. "Daniel!" He said, crashing into me with a hug. As I was being hugged by an older Apollo who must have been around 23 years old, I looked at the 15 year old Artemis. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was becoming... not that I would ever be with her... "Apollo! Can you stop freaking out for one minute and check on how he is?!" Artemis screamed at her brother. He then stopped, calmed himself down, then put his hand on my neck as if he was checking for something.

"Uh... What are you doing?" I asked, moving away from his hand. Apollo looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Checking your pulse, now sit still." He said, then continued to 'check my pulse'. When he was done, I looked at the pair of them before asking. "Where am I? This doesn't look like Mount Othrys..." My voice trailed as I looked around the room again before I got out of the bed I was lying in. As I was walking out of the door, I heard both Artemis and Apollo call out to me. "HEY! YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE LIKE THAT!" Apollo screamed, trying to get me to stop. "DANIEL! STOP!" Artemis said as she followed suite, but I continued to ignore them.

I continued to walk until I found my way to a pair of large, golden doors leading outside. When I walked through the large doors, I found myself somewhere I'd never been before. Outside of where I had been was a really large town of sorts with large buildings and some kind of goat-human hybrid people walking around. I found a few nymphs running around, being chased by the goat people. There were other, more human like people walking around, buying things, eating food, as well as chatting with one another. When I looked down, I found myself on a large cloud, high above the ground.

It was a few moments before Artemis and Apollo were able to catch up with me. "Daniel!" I heard Artemis exclaim, grabbing my shoulder, attempting to pull me back inside. "W...where am I...?" I whispered, almost inaudible. "You're on Mount Olympus. You've been here for a few centuries." Artemis said, looking at me. When I turned to look at her, I stared at her in disbelief. "No...No. You've got to be wrong! There's no way I'd been asleep for that long...!" I screamed at her, noticing people starting to stare at us. I could hear a few of them begin to whisper. "Isn't that Artemis? I thought she hated men? Why is she with that senile dude?" Someone said, earning snickers from a few others. "Daniel... Whatever happened that day, it made you weak. You need to trust me on this." Apollo said while glaring at the people beginning to crowd the gold palace. "Daniel, just come back inside. I'll explain what happened after you lost consciousness." Artemis said, pulling me inside the palace. She took me back to the room I had been sleeping in and gave me a set of strange clothing. "Put this on." She said, gesturing for me to take it. I looked at her questioningly. "What's this for?" I asked.

She looked at me for a brief moment before saying, "This is the clothing the people of Greece are wearing. You will also be getting a set of armor, showing your status as a soldier." I did as I was told, taking off my previous clothes and swapping them out for a long, black sleeve shirt with black pants and boots. When I had finished, I looked to see Artemis' face flushed. "Are you okay?" I asked her, to which she turned her around and left the room. As I walked after her, I asked, "What now? I put on the clothes you gave me." After a few times of trying to get her attention, I just continued to follow her in silence. What surprised me was when we stopped in front of a blacksmith's shop on the new Mount Olympus.

"Hephaestus, Daniel here needs armor. Possibly the best armor you can forge." Artemis asked, standing in front of a large man. The man had red skin, possibly burnt from his time forging armor and weapons. He wore a normal set of blacksmith clothes which consisted of leather boots and pants, a dark cotton shirt, and some kind of apron. What was weird was the fact that his dark brown beard was on fire... also the fact that he was using his bare hands when working on the metal sword. When he looked up at us, I could see his eyes were like a furnace. "Ah, Artemis." Hephaestus said, regarding the Goddess standing before him. "So, this _boy_ here needs some armor? You sure he can handle my 'best'?" He continued. I felt a tinge of annoyance at him for assuming I wasn't able to handle something as simple as armor, but soon felt weird because these feelings were still new to me...

"Yes. I know he can handle it." Artemis said, earning a grunt from the blacksmith. I then asked something that had been plaguing my mind since I'd seen this dude. "Why are you working with your bare hands? Won't you get burned?" The way Artemis and the blacksmith looked at me made it clear they thought I was an idiot. "Hmm. Never heard of the God of Blacksmiths? The God of Fire?" He asked, looking at me with suspicion. I looked at him, confused. "No. I'm assuming he's a new god, right?" I said. The man then laughed at me. "Yes, a new god. I've only been around for a few centuries. No big deal." He said, glaring at me. "Not as if mortals like you live past 100 years if you're lucky." He continued.

After he had said this, I glared at him, causing the entire area around us to get colder. The God looked at his shop, then at me with a tinge of fear. "That's right. Mortals don't live very long. But, someone like me... that's another story. You may be surprised to hear this, but I've been alive since 3000 B.C. When even the Titans weren't around. Imagine how old I must be now?" I told the God. As I looked at him further, I forced him to see what I've been through. The wars I've fought alone. The countless people I've killed. The families I've killed as each member watched, crying in agony as their children were killed right in front of them. Everything.

"Daniel! STOP!" I heard Artemis say. When I turned to look at her, I found the same fear that many others held for me in her eyes. She was afraid of me. Without a second thought, I ran away from those two. I continued to run through the streets of Olympus as I tried to find a way off of it. Without realizing it, I ran into a pair of large, white marble doors, causing them to slam open while I stumbled inside. When I looked up, I found a group of gods sitting at their thrones, looking at me as if I had interrupted an argument. "Ah, Daniel! It's you! It's so good to see you awake!" I heard Zeus say as he got down from his throne and rushed to see me. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking a bit worried. "H...How do I get out of here?" I asked, seemingly like a mad man. I had to get away from Artemis. "Why? What's wrong? Are you feeling..." Zeus said, just about to finish before Artemis got inside the throne room. "Daniel!" She said, looking as if she was exhausted.

"What's the meaning of this, Artemis?" Zeus said, glaring at Artemis. She then looked between Zeus and I, then took a glance at the rest of the council. "Father... it's about Daniel..." Artemis started, looking at me with fear. "I believe we should call a meeting for this discussion..." She continued. After a few moments, Zeus sighed, then went back to his throne where he threw a lightning bolt into the center of the room. Within a brief few seconds, I could see flashes of light as the empty thrones from earlier were filled with other Gods and Goddesses. One of the Goddesses looked at me with some kind of hunger in her eyes as she licked her lips like a hungry predator. I immediately gulped as she seemed to be projecting some kind of lustful aura towards me. I really didn't need this right now...

Some of the Gods and Goddesses began to start to argue about why they were there when a voice could be heard, echoing throughout the room. "SILENCE!" Everyone turned to look at Hera who was practically seething with anger. "We're here to talk about a problem Artemis has noticed with Daniel. Daniel, please step forward." She said, gesturing for me to get closer to the center of the room. When I did, she began to speak once more. "A few of you may already know or have heard of Daniel Verndari. If you haven't, let me give you a brief rundown of who he is." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Daniel Verndari is a man who had just shown up in Egypt in the year 3000 B.C., as you already know, that is almost 2,000 years before we came into existence. Although he has the power to be, no one's exactly sure if Daniel is a God or not. In fact, from what we know of, Daniel's power is limitless. Almost a 1,000 years ago, Daniel came to Greece to see the Titans and ended up befriending them as well as us. In fact, he's the reason why we don't have to go to war with the Titans. A few more centuries later, he ended up witnessing the birth of two of our council members, Artemis and Apollo." Everyone looked at the twin Gods, then at me with astonishment.

"After their birth, Daniel was able to speak, and soon enough, express the emotions he was void of up until their existence. A few days after their birth, though, Daniel had an accident involving Artemis as the two Gods and Daniel were playing a game of tag that ended up badly for both Artemis and Daniel. Daniel being the one in the hospital for centuries until he'd just awoke today, so I imagine the world is a lot different compared to what it had been before Daniel fell into his coma." After explaining what had pretty much happened in my life, she and everyone in the room looked at me with sympathy. "Artemis, is there something else you wish to add?" Hera asked, looking directly at Artemis who sat on her throne. It took Artemis a few moments before she was able to answer her. "Today, when he and I met with Hephaestus, Daniel was able to make the entire area we were in cold. In fact, it seemed like Daniel was putting Hephaestus through some sort of mental torture... which was terrifying..." After Artemis had said this, the council looked at a still terrified Hephaestus who nodded slowly.

I then heard Poseidon begin to speak. "Daniel, is this true?" I nodded slowly before saying, "That's the reason why I stumbled in here. I was attempting to... run away. I don't know why, but I'm just having too many feelings rush through my mind and I have no idea of how to sort them. Most of them, I don't even know what they're for since I didn't really have any emotions before I met..." My voice drifted off as I looked at a still terrified Artemis. A few of the Gods looked at her, then at me before staring at one another as if they were talking to one another silently. It took them a while before they stopped their mental conversation and began to speak to out loud. "Daniel, we believe it would be best if we sent you down with the mortals until you feel ready to return to your duties." Zeus said. I looked around the room to find that everyone seemed to feel the same way... including Artemis. I nodded my agreement to their request. "Okay, then this meeting is adjured.

With that, most of the gods left, leaving only Hera and I in the throne room. As Hera walked up to me, she said, "Daniel, I have a request if you don't mind." I looked at her, trying to figure out if this had something to do with my having to leave. After a few moments, I gestured for her to continue. "Daniel, you see... I know you don't have a mother... or a father, but I wanted you to know that if you needed someone... I'm here for you." She said, looking as though she was having a hard time telling me this. "Are you saying you want to be my mother?" I asked her, staring at her in an attempt to get her to answer me honestly. I don't know how long it was before she nodded. "Yes... I was wondering if you'd like me to be your mother... I don't mind if you say 'no', though. It's your decision." It was painfully obvious she was really trying her best to seem like it didn't matter to her whether or not I was her son, but she really wanted to be there for me, and maybe in a way, she wanted someone she felt would be there for her.

"If that's what you want, then I'll be your son, regardless of the fact that I'm a lot older than you. So, I suppose it's fine." I said, and within a split second, I felt her wrapping her arms around me, squeezing tightly with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Daniel." She said with a sigh of relief. When she let go, she then said, "I hope you come to visit me sometime in the near future. I would love to have my son coming to visit every now and then." I nodded before hearing her tell me she loved me. After she flashed away, I walked to the edge of Olympus before jumping off.

As I was plummeting to the ground once again, I began to wonder why my life was this way. _Why am I so attached to Artemis? What's so special about her? How was she able to change my life in just a span of a few moments?_ I thought to myself. It was almost as if I was supposed to meet her. For her to change my life in a way that no one else could. Whether or not I would ever see her again... was pretty uncertain. By the time I was just about to hit the ground, I felt something change within me. I felt almost stronger, which was probably a good thing because when I hit the ground, this time I didn't go splat.

As I looked around, I found myself being draw to a couple of people adorned in weird armor. I ended up listening to them talk in some kind of foreign language that I didn't understand, but it seemed really important, so I ended up following them. After a few hours of following them, we arrived at a boat leading somewhere North West. Just before the boat left, I jumped on, finding a place to hide while I became a stow away on their ship. Finally, when it was night time, I looked up from a hole in the ship to see the moon. What seemed a bit off was the fact that the moon was actually a chariot being pulled by a bunch of horses. The passenger of the chariot was someone I'd known for a while. It was none other than the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon herself... Artemis.

My last words to the goddess for what I was beginning to think was forever was, "I hope to see you again, Artemis." With that, I fell asleep, dreaming of a place cold and dark. It seemed to echo with a sinister laughter that made me feel uneasy. The worst thing about the being that was laughing like a maniac was what he said to me...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, this is Dante Apollyon5680,

Now, I know that many of you may be busy, but I have a request for you. If you're able to, will you leave a review for this, or any of the other books I'm writing? I also appreciate anyone who favorites one of these books because it makes it easier for me to understand that more people want to read it. If I can have at least one person leave me a review for one of these books, saying whether or not they like it and why the may or may not like it, then I can continue writing, even if it's just for one person. Although, the more people that review or favorite a book, I will spend more time writing chapters for that book than I will one the others. I'm not saying I won't continue writing chapters for other books, but books that I feel people enjoy more will be a top priority and I will make an attempt to update at least every two days.

Again, I understand if you can't leave a review, but I would still appreciate it whether it's good or bad. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'll try to get a chapter out for each of these by the end of the week, if not sooner.

Sincerely,

Dante Apollyon5680


	4. Chapter 4

_III_

 _Vikings and Alcohol Don't Mix_

When I woke up, it was to a bunch of shouting followed by my body being dragged from behind a large pile of wood to the deck were a bunch of _really_ big men and a few women were waiting for me. When I looked around, I found that all of them had swords, knives, a few shields, but mainly they all had axes. I don't mean like small, hand axes meant to cut down a little tree... I mean a really big axe that's used with two hands, except for the fact that these people were wielding them with a single hand. "Who are you?!" I heard one of the men say as he walked up to me. He was so close to my face, I could have sworn he began to sniff me. "Doesn't smell like an elf. He should be fine." I heard the man say before walking away, being replaced by one of the women on board. As the woman looked at me, I thought I could see her looking at me with a lustful gaze as she knelt down before me. As she was kneeling down before me, she put the knife in her right hand underneath my throat as she began to speak to me.

"Who are you and how did you get onto our ship? Tell me now and I might let you live if your answer is good enough." The woman said as she pressed the knife closer to my throat. The woman had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin which was barely being shown from the massive amount of armor adorning her body. Even though she had a scar on her low lip, she was pretty attractive. I was pretty sure that if she wasn't wearing all of that armor and was instead wearing normal clothes, she would have been stunning. Although, as I was lost in my thoughts, the woman pressed her knife further into my neck and when I started to feel my blood trickle down my throat, the woman as well as the rest of the people that were surrounding us let out a collective gasp. "What in Odin's name is he?!" One of the people said as a few of them stepped away, pointing their weapons at me. "His blood's... silver?" One of the women asked as they stepped forward and looking at my blood closely. She didn't really seem to be as frightened about this as everyone else was, especially when she reached out and wiped a bit of it on her finger as she brought it in for a closer look.

"What are you doing, Helen?! It's blood could harm you!" Another one of the men screamed at her as he eyed the blood now on her finger and me cautiously. Now I was getting irritated at these people. First off, I wasn't an it. I was a he. Secondly, as far as I knew, my blood's never been harmless... although I haven't seen it very often. Although, I was more pissed off at being called an 'it'. "Hey, now big guy. I'm a 'he', not an 'it'. Secondly, my blood's not harmful." I told the blonde man who for some reason also had blue eyes, except he was the only guy on here without a beard. Well, except for me since I'd been shaving since I became a Titan King. Speaking of which, should I have told them about my leaving? _Eh, they should be fine._ I thought to myself as I looked at the girl who had cut me. "As for why I'm here. I had seen you guys lurking around where I had landed after I had leaped from the sky. So, naturally, my curiosity got the best of me and I followed you guys to this ship were I began sleeping." I told her as I looked at her directly into her eyes.

She seemed to be thinking about what I had said for a few minutes before one of the other people had asked a question about what I was. "To be honest, I'm not really sure." I said to them as I shrugged. "I wasn't really born, per say, but after a few thousand years I became the King of the Titans which are just a group of immortal beings who ruled Greece before the Gods came into existence. Now, I believe they just rule along side the Gods since they can't really go any where else." I finished, but this just incited more questions as more of the people began shouting their questions at me. Each getting louder as they tried to be heard, but I didn't need them to get louder since I could already tell who was asking which question. After a few moments of their shouting, I had gotten extremely irritated and shouted at the group of people to 'stop', but when I shouted, I also caused the entire area of the sea we were in to shake violently. When everyone stopped questioning me, I calmed down, which in turn calmed the sea down as well. "Done?" I asked them as politely as I could, but I could still hear a bit of annoyance in my voice.

Each of them just nodded their heads furiously as their eyes were extremely wide as if they were trying to make sure I didn't get angry again. _Good._ I thought to myself before I took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Okay, well first off, there are more Gods then the ones you know. In fact, as far as I know, every civilization has at least one God that's ruled over them for thousands of years. I've also met quite a few who've become good friends of mine and as I've told you before, I became a Titan King because the Gods who ruled Greece before the Greek Gods came into existence wanted to make me their king in replacement for the King I had killed by his own children." After I had said this, I looked around at the group of people, trying to make sure what I said had sunk in so they could understand before I continued. "Before I came to Greece, I was traveling around different countries, trying to meet each of their Gods and help the countries themselves grow. I've killed many people. Some were innocent while a vast majority of them were wicked, but I had no capacity for emotions or even the ability to speak which made it hard for me to feel remorse for the things that I've done." I said before I took another deep breath as I tried to calm down.

It was true that I hadn't been able to feel anything before, but after meeting Artemis... things changed. Something snapped inside me and made it to where I could speak and I could feel. To be honest, it still scares me that just one girl was able to do that to me, even when for thousands of years, no ones been able to beat me in battles, wars, and just random fights. But, when I met her, she made it possible for me to do new things. Her smile, her voice, her entire being just radiated beauty and I couldn't help but wonder if she had any connection to the woman in my dreams. They were both similar, but Artemis was younger than she was, so who was she? That was something I wanted to know more than anything else at that moment. I looked down at my bare feet before I looked up at the group before I began speaking, again. "That's it. Everyone else's questions are completely stupid since their just rephrasing what I had just said." I told the group, waving my hand dismissively. They looked at me for a few moments, some rubbing their chins as they were possibly trying to figure out the truth in my words, others just staring at me, possibly thinking about the same thing, but regardless, there was a long pause between each of us.

After what I would have assumed was a few minutes, I heard one of the older men speak, causing everyone else to look at him. "Then would you come with us to see our Gods? They may make you one of us since it seems to me like your running from something." The man said and I couldn't help but try and shake the feeling that this man knew something about me that I hadn't told anyone here. "What are you talking about, Joseph?! Taking him to our Gods?! How do you think they'll react to you bringing a foreigner to our halls?!" One of the girls screamed at him. What was weird was the fact that all of these people, despite the old man, were under the age of 18, so they were just barely past being children, yet they were traveling to foreign countries and possibly fighting random enemies. _Who are these people? I doubt they're Gods since they don't have very strong auras... well everyone besides the old man who I can't really tell anything about other than the fact that he's really old for a mortal._ I thought to myself as I watched these people begin to argue with one another about whether or not I should go with them.

Helen and Joseph as well as one of the other warrior-type people argued that I should go with them while everyone else was strongly against it. As the arguing continued, I decided to snap my fingers causing the people arguing that I shouldn't go with them to be immediately hog-tied as they were lying on the ground. They also tried to scream, but quickly found that their mouths were covered by a piece of fabric that restricted their voices to nothing more than grunts and hums. While most of the people now hog-tied and gagged were staring at me with wide eyes, there were still a few glaring at me while they attempted to break free of their restraints, even going as far as to try and roll around on the floor of their ship. I just walked towards the bound people on the floor and spoke to them in a calm tone, making sure that they understood what was going to happen to them perfectly clear. "You should realize that you can't break free of those restraints unless I want you to. You should also realize that I hold more power than any of your Gods and I have yet to be bested in combat, so if you're willing to try and die in numerous ways, then be my guest, but I _will_ be going to see your Gods for a period of time, regardless of how you feel about the matter." I told them as I leaned down and picked one of the men up by their necks and looked at them in the eyes. "Understood?" I asked him as my eyes flashed with a blue flame that I could see in his own eyes. It seemed as though this fire wanted to jump out at him and burn him alive, and I might have allowed it if I didn't need these people alive for the time being.

The young man started nodding his head furiously as I noticed that he began to urinate in his armor, which was weird considering this guy looked like he was a really strong warrior among the mortals, and yet he was so afraid of me that he began to piss himself. I dropped him onto the ground in his own piss as I walked towards the Joseph and Helen who were standing a few feet away from this little mess of mine. When I was standing in front of them, I snapped my fingers and suddenly the people were all standing up, completely unbound from the rope they'd been tied down with. "So, where to next?" I asked them with a hint of curiosity in my voice. "Now, we head to the Halls of Asgard." Joseph said as he brought me inside the ship and into a room where a map as well as various other things were being held. Helen had also followed us down into their map-storage room where as soon as she entered after us, she closed the door. As we walked over to the large table with a map on top of it, I noticed that these people had a really weird obsession with axes, hammers, and even really large swords because the walls in this room were completely lined with each of those weapons, although they also had a scroll next to each of these weapons, as if explaining something about the weapon.

"This is where we're heading." Helen said as she pointed to a large, swirling vortex in the middle of a couple of the islands of where we were. "Uh... why does it look like it's large enough to swallow an entire island? We're a lot smaller than an island..." I asked the two people as I eyed the map skeptically. They just started laughing at my question as if it was something they've heard before. "Don't worry, newbie, we're going to be fine. Going through that portal is just one of the ways we can get to Asgard. There are quite a few ways to get there, but not many people know about them AND this is the closest one." Joseph said as he laughed at me, then hit my back with an audible crack coming from his hand. "Holy Odin! What are you made out of?!" He screamed as he began to clutch his now injured hand. Helen walked over to Joseph and grabbed his hand so she could inspect it. "Oww! What are you doing, woman?!" He exclaimed as he glared at her as she clutched his hand, turning it around as she inspected every angle of his hand.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. You'll be fine." She chastised him before she let go of his hand then walked over to me. "Uh...What are you doing?" I asked her as she began to pinch my skin, knock on my back and around my body before she pulled out a large stick. "Just seeing how tough your skin is, or if Joseph here is just getting weak in his old age." She explained, earning a grunt from Joseph before she swung the large stick, hitting my back which caused the stick to instantly break. She then just tossed the stick aside before she grabbed one of the scrolls on a shelf and began writing in it. "Hmm... skin is warm... slightly flexible... but, is extremely hard when struck..." She spoke to herself as she continued writing. After a few more minutes of this, the ship began to shake as one of the men from their little crew ran inside screaming. "Helen! Joseph! We're being attacked inside the portal's radius!" The man screamed. It appeared as though he had suffered quite a few injuries if his numerous bruises and cuts that had gone through his now limited armor meant anything.

For a split second, I thought I could hear the sound of a bunch of women singing in a sweet voice, each seeming to originate all around our ship. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Helen screamed and as I looked around, I could see that both Joseph and this other man had been entranced by the singing, but Helen just ran out of the room and on top of the ship's deck. After a few seconds of running, I was now on top of the ship's deck, right behind Helen who now looked like she was extremely pissed. "Sirens!" She screamed at me as she pointed to the pale women with long, black hair getting onto our ship, some pulling men down into the sea while others came to attack the women who weren't fazed by their song.

I continued to look around the ship as the women began to attack the sirens while the men began to become intoxicated by the sirens' voices. I then looked at the large whirlpool that the ship was being dragged into, and for a split second, I could see different worlds that seemed to be trapped on the other side of the portal. Suddenly, that the bottom of the whirlpool, there was a large, golden city that looked like it was in the skies, just like Olympus. As I looked back at the Siren's taking the men, besides Joseph, from the ship, I snapped my fingers causing the men to be flashed back onto the ship while the Siren's suddenly disappeared. Within a split second of the men being back on the ship, there was a bright flash before we were suddenly on a large ship-port near the golden sky city. I looked around at everyone, assessing the damages the sirens had caused with their brief visit before I got off of the ship to be greeted by a large, burly man about the same height as me.

The man had electric blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, tan skin, and was wearing a pair of what I assumed was heavy metal armor. Strapped to his side was a large hammer with different runes etched into it. As he looked at me, he began to sniff the air as if trying to decide if I was a danger or not. _Seriously, what is their problem with sniffing me?_ I thought to myself as I watched one of the crew members bow down to the buff hammer dude. "Lord Thor! It's an honor to see you, sir. We just got back from our voyage to an eastern island in the Mortal Realm. We would like to discuss our finding with Lord Odin. Is he in the Palace?" The man asked as he looked up to the man that towered him. Thor didn't even seem to notice what he was being told as he reached over to me and picked me up by my shirt, lifting me a few inches of the ground.

"Who are you?! You aren't from Valhalla! You're not one of us! Did my brother send you here to destroy me?!" He began to scream in my face. I honestly had no idea who his brother was, or even what his brother did to him to invoke this kind of reaction to someone he didn't even know, but before I could say anything, I heard Joseph's voice come from behind me. "Relax Thor, this man is Daniel. We found him in the Eastern Land we'd gone to in the Mortal Realm. He also helped defend the ship's cargo against the Sirens, so I believe this treatment you're giving him is unjust. We will discuss this when we get to the Palace in front of the Council." Joseph told Thor, only to receive a grunt before the burly man dropped me onto the ground. After he let go of me, he grabbed his hammer then spun it in the air before launching himself towards the large building I assumed was the palace.

I looked as the man left, leaving the crew and I alone before Helen lead us through the streets of "Valhalla" towards the Palace where I could see hundreds of people gathering. "Uh... Why are we going to the Palace, if you don't mind me asking." I asked Helen as we entered through the large, brass doors leading inside. When I looked around the Palace entrance, I couldn't help but be amazed. Despite the large group of people that resided inside this Palace at the current moment, everything looked beautiful. From the various types of wood and marble sculptures around the dinning area as well as various other places to the different pieces of paper with depictions of war, people as well as trees. Near the very end of the dinning area, there was an extremely large tree that could have easily been bigger than one of the Gods at their full height.

"That's the Yggdrasil, or the Tree of Life. It connects Valhalla to the Nine Realms of our existence. In fact, the Mortal Realm is the middle Realm that has connections to each of the other realms, but not many people know about them. We actually didn't know about other people like you until you came aboard our ship and told us. We just believed that our Gods were the only ones to exist..." Helen said as she looked at me before her voice began to soften as I assumed she was thinking about what I had told them. We ended up walking into the middle of the pavilion before a man with short, black hair and pale eyes began to speak to us. "So a child of the Unknown graces us with his presence. It certainly has been a while since I've seen you young one. My how you've grown." He said in a slightly raspy voice.

I had no idea who this man was, or even why he had called me a "child of the Unknown", but for I immediately thought he was crazy, just like 'Thor' or who ever he was.

"Hmm... you don't remember me. Well, I did say I've always been and will always be, so it's not hard to know who I am." The man said.

"Argon, please stop with this nonsense. Daniel here is a guest so you must treat him like one. That means enough of your stories." Helen said before pushing past the madman and further into the dining hall.

Joseph, the crew and myself followed her.

After a few minutes, we each found an empty seat just as an old man walked in front of the tables holding a golden staff. He wore similar armor to Thor and a few other people as well, but he also had something covering his right eye.

"My fellow Asgardians, I stand before you tonight as we celebrate the return of Joseph and his crew. We must also celebrate the arrival of one of the Mortal Realms' own Gods." At this, everyone began looking around as they tried to find me. "Daniel, will you step forward and introduce yourself?" As he asked this, I felt my heart begin to pump at the prospect of having to go in front of all of the warrior people that crowded the dining hall. I proceeded to stand up and slowly make my way over to the man addressing me, questioning how he knew my name.

When I stood beside him, he turned to look at me.

"My name is Odin young one. I am the King of Asgard. As for how I know you, that can be explained by my ability to see things others can't. Like your Gods in the Mortal Realm, everyone here is immortal, but can still die." He said before turning to look at everyone in the crowd. As he did so, I turned to look at everyone around me completely stunned.

If everyone here was a God, then that meant there were more Gods here than I had seen in my life.

I cleared my throat before I began to speak.

"My name's Daniel Verndari and I'm the Titan Lord of the Universe, The Hunt, The Moon, and Power over the Mind. From where I'm from, what you guys call the Mortal Realm, I'm considered a God myself, however not the same Gods as you or many of the Gods that roam the world." I said, looking around the room at the people staring at me.

"Why are you here?" A voice asked from the back of the room. I looked over to the man to find it being Thor himself.

"I was told to roam the world and live among the Mortals so I could get a sense of the emotions I now possess. You see, I was in a coma for hundreds of years after finally being able to feel any kind of emotion. I'm confused as to why I feel the things I do, but I swear to you, you will never find someone as strong as me." I told him, causing his face to contort in anger.

"Why you little...!" He began, getting up from his place at one of the tables and rushing towards me with his hammer.

"Stop it Thor!" Odin exclaimed, causing the God to stop dead in his tracks. "Daniel here is our guest. If he chooses, he can show you his strength in the arena, however that is if he chooses. I don't want you being rash just because of a comment he made."

Thor grunted as he turned around and walked back to his seat.

"Alright." I said, my voice echoing throughout the dining hall. "I'll face Thor and anyone else who thinks I can't beat them. I _will_ show you why I was King of the Titans."

Everyone looked at me in shock with my open invitation to a fight against anyone who thought I couldn't win.

"Do you really think you could take me on, Titan?" Thor asked as his body sparked with electricity. I nodded. "Fine, then let's go to the arena after supper. I'm itching to see if you can live up to the name 'Titan'." I shrugged.

"I'm itching to see if you can live up to the name 'God'." I retorted, causing his eyes to glow an electric blue.

He was beyond pissed.

The entire room burst into shouting as everyone was calling me some insult or another, claiming I was an idiot who was going to die in the arena. Some of them even pulled out their weapons and tried to get up and charge at me, but fell to the ground knocked out cold.

Evidently, these men weren't like the Celts when it came to drinking. While they could drink, they weren't exactly stable afterwards.

So, nearly an hour later, I found myself staring at an army of people glaring at me being led by the God of Douches. Well, that and lightning.

"Everyone else, stay back. He's mine." Thor grunted before he charged at me. Just before his hammer collided with my body, I moved my hand to the side and caught it, surprising the God of Lightning before I threw it downwards, causing Thor to fall to the ground as well.

Before he could stand up, I punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Everyone else proceeded to charge at me, weapons drawn as they were now out for blood.

To me, it just sucked that he wasn't able to be much of a fight. Sure the man was strong, but he let his anger control him and that was a big no-no in battle. I was kind of surprised he didn't learn that earlier on in life.

With my other foes, I did the same thing I had done to Thor; I knocked them out. The hundreds of warrior Gods who wanted to kill me were all knocked out in less than half an hour. The sad thing was, I couldn't even use any of my powers since that would have been too much of an unfair advantage.

Hopefully, Thor would learn from his mistake and fight me using his brain.

I looked up to Odin and my spectators, most of whom were the crew on the ship I had sailed on.

"Well, I would say Daniel won this battle. I only hope my son learns from this mistake." Odin said, shaking his head slowly as he rubbed his temple.

After that, I was taken to an empty room in the Palace where I was told I could stay.

I decided to lay down on my bed and think about the woman I had dreamed about before. Part of me felt like I knew who she was now, but another part of me was confused.

Who was she? Why did I feel this way about her?

Although, all of that was overruled by the look of fear in Artemis' eyes when she looked at me. I hated the fact that she had changed from being happy with me to openly fearing me. I wished I could go back and stop myself from making Hephaestus fear me as well. I wish I could have stopped myself from going near that cliff on Othrys.

There were a lot of regrets I now had and as I fell asleep, I felt my heart clench as the fear in Artemis' eyes caused tears to flow from my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_IV_

 _Going to War_

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself in some kind of arctic terrain that I was unfamiliar with. Everywhere I looked, snow covered everything ranging from the ground to even the ceiling of the cave I was inside.

As I continued to look around, I found a golden scroll on the ground. Picking it up, I found that it was addressed to a "Piece of Titan trash". Unsure of who that was, I continued reading just to see if I could find a clue as to who the person was.

 _Dear Piece of Titan Trash,_

 _When you're reading this, you've been sent Jotunheim. Hopefully, the Jotens will be more welcoming to you. Just tell them that you're from Asgard and are an Aesir. They'll be sure to help you get back._

 _With much respect,_

 _Thor, God of Thunder_

When I finished reading, I felt like Thor must have been a better guy now. Well, despite the fact that he dragged me out of bed and dumped me in a snowy region that probably could have gotten me sick.

It was a little weird for Thor to be a God of Thunder since Zeus was the God of the Skies and was a lightning wielder himself.

I decided to place the scroll in a satchel I conjured for myself as I began to walk out of the cave and towards a lake I spotted a few yards away.

Despite the freezing temperature, the lake was still running as if it wasn't affected by the temperature of the area around it. Shrugging, I dropped down to my knees and took a drink from the water before I stood back up and walked along the river towards a black smoke coming from the distance.

"Must be a village or something." I said aloud as I continued walking while looking at the lush trees that made up a forest-like region with wolves, deer, and foxes running around.

Periodically, I would see a white rabbit which would hop away upon seeing me.

It didn't take long for me to reach a small camp where a group of giant blue people were. As they looked at me, I could see each of them reaching for a weapon as one of them asked something in a language I didn't understand.

I looked at him curiously, causing the giant blue man to scream the same question at me.

"Uh... I have no idea what you're saying." I said, looking at the group that was now surrounding me.

 _'Who are you? Why are you here?'_ I heard a voice ask in my mine. The voice was feminine and as I looked around once again, I felt myself staring at a woman just a little taller than myself. She, unlike the other giants, had jet black hair, brown eyes, and appeared to be a little more mortal than ugly giant.

"My name's Daniel Verndari, I'm a Titan from Midgard. Thor brought be here and told me to tell you guys I was an Aesir, whatever that was." I told them. Immediately, the group of people looked ready to attack me at my mention of being an "Aesir" until the smaller giantess calmed them down.

 _'The Aesir are our sworn enemies. Whenever they arrive here, they attack us with no cause. While our brethren attack them and have killed many of their kind, we are peaceful, or as peaceful as our kind can be.'_ She told me, pausing for a few moments before she asked, _'The Aesir are Gods, however you say you're a Titan. Are you a breed of Gods from Midgard? We had no idea there were Gods on Midgard.'_

I shook my head.

"No, however I'm not exactly a Titan or a God. Not exactly sure what I am because a few thousand years ago, I wasn't even a Titan. I became a Titan when the Titans on Midgard lost their leader and appointed me as their King. However, the Titans are the Gods that came before the Gods from where I was previously.

Also, I'm not here to harm anyone here. If you want to read what Thor wrote in his attempt to get me killed by you, then go ahead." I finished, handing the woman the scroll.

She began to examine it thoroughly before handing it back to me and talking to the other giants.

After a few minutes of back and forth screaming between the giants, she turned around and began to speak to me.

 _'We'd like to apologize for the hostility that you've endured because of Thor. We know first hand he doesn't like to be beaten at anything...'_ She said, her voice trailing off as if she was deep in thought. She then suddenly shook her head as if she shake whatever she was thinking out of her head. _'We can't help you return to Midgard as the only way there is from one of the Asgardians. However, we are willing to let you stay with us until there is a way for you to return.'_ As she said this, she smiled at me warmly.

I smiled back at her and nodded my head in thanks.

One of the giants, probably the eldest, gestured for me to take a seat with them as they all lowered their weapons and began to eat the meat cooking on the fire they had before them.

I found the Giantess' looking at me, giving me similar gazes that the female Gods and the Titans had done as well.

 _Great._ I thought to myself as I turned to see the smaller Giantess looking at me in a more curious manner.

 _What's your name?_ I asked her with my thoughts. She looked around for a few moments before she found that I was looking at her as well.

 _'Alvida, but you can call me Alva.'_ She told me with a small smile.

 _That's a beautiful name. Although, I hope you don't mind me asking... why don't you look more like a Giantess? Shouldn't you be taller?_ I asked. This caused her to look away.

One of the older Giantess' noticed this and began talking to Alva who seemed to be dismissing whatever they were talking about.

 _'I-I'd rather not say... it's a little painful...'_ Alva said as she looked at me for a brief moment. In that moment, I thought for a moment I could see Thor and another Giantess who wasn't among the ones here. Or, maybe she was, but was inside one of the large, stone structures I assume were their homes.

 _It's okay. If you ever decide to tell me, I'm willing to listen._ I told her, causing a small smile as she thanked me for being understanding. _Would you be willing to teach me how to speak your language? I'm not sure my abilities would help me in this situation._ She nodded her head.

 _'Of course. If you learned our language then maybe more of the Giants would be willing to help you.'_ She suggested.

I know I was lying when I told her that my abilities wouldn't help me learn their language, but a part of me wanted to spend more time with this Giantess. At that moment, however, I wasn't sure why I wanted to spend time with her.

Was it because she was beautiful among her peers? Maybe.

Was it because she was the only one I could talk to? Possibly.

Or, was this because of the pain the Moon Goddess left in my heart when I realized she feared me? More than likely, that was the case.

 _Of course._ I thought back to her.

Alva and the rest of her brethren began to stand up as they finished their meal. Alva turned to look at me, lowering her hand so I could grab it. As I did so, she pulled me to one of the stone structures, although the one we were going inside was smaller than the rest.

 _Where are you taking me?_ I asked her. She turned her head, a faint dark blue hue spreading across her cheeks.

 _'It's time for everyone to sleep. We will be getting up later in the evening so we can try hunting. I will be teaching you how to speak our language then since the Elder won't allow me to hunt with the rest of the Giants.'_ She told me. I nodded my head.

It made sense they would nap before going out at night and hunt. Hunting, for the most part, was a lengthy process that consumed a lot of a person's time so the extra sleep would help before then.

As we stepped through the stone doorway, I could see a makeshift room that she had made. There was a bed near the end of the room with a separate area for lounging as well as another area where she had a stone box.

 _'I'm sorry, but I only have the one bed. I hope you don't mind sharing with me.'_ She said, looking at me as we stood before the makeshift bed. I just shrugged and told her that I didn't mind. A bed was a bed, regardless of the amount of space the occupant had to use.

Alva smiled softly.

After a few minutes of getting ready, we were both on top of the bed that I had assumed to be made of stone, but found the material used to be extremely soft.

It was as if I was floating among the clouds, or drifting away with the sea.

I have no words that would do the comfort ability of the bed I was now lying in justice.

Within a few moments of resting my head against the pillow, I found myself having a dreamless sleep.

~A few hours later~

When I woke up, I found the Giantess staring at me.

I stared at her for a few moments before she asked if I was going to get up now. I nodded my head as I told her sure.

She, for some reason, told me to leave the room while she got ready for my language arts lesson.

I raised an eyebrow, but simply did as I was told.

As I stepped out of the room, I found a couple of the Giants talking as one of them gestured to the room I was in front of.

" _ **She was the offspring of Thor and Astrid."**_ One of them said.

" _ **Yes, although I do pity the girl. She was abandoned by her father while her mother went insane. She, for the most part, had led a difficult life. It's almost like the fates are cursing the poor girl by bringing a God here, even if he knows nothing of our people or the war the Aesir have brought to us."**_ The other said. I decided to look away from them in fear they would suspect I knew what they were saying.

So that's why Alva seemed distant when I had asked why she was different than the other Giants.

Her father was Thor who had abandoned her and her mother while her mother went insane, probably because of the God of Thunder leaving her to raise a child herself. That also explained why she wasn't living in one of the larger homes in the village. She was used to living alone.

 _'I'm ready for you, Daniel.'_ Alva said, catching me off guard since I had not heard her walking up to me.

 _Of course. I'll be in there in a few._ I told her as I took one last peak at the Giants still talking about Alva.

" _ **I wonder if the Titan will be just like Thor. He came here, just like the God did, but hasn't forced Alva to fall in love with him. Maybe he will force himself upon her like the Gods have done in the past? Although, it seems only time will tell."**_ That was the last thing I heard as I tuned them out.

The Gods of Asgard were extremely horrific.

Thor, the God I had thought was my friend, had forced one of the Giants to fall in love with him then abandoned his daughter and the Giantess he had her with.

Not only that, but evidently there were more Gods like that out there.

As I walked inside the room, I found Alva sitting on some kind of upright bed with a back rest.

She gestured for me to sit beside her, and when I did, we began our session on Joten.

She taught me a few words so I could learn someone's name as well as tell them my own.

After a few hours, I ended up "learning" how to have a casual conversation. She was surprised by my adept ability in learning Joten, besides not having a grasp on the dialect. I just shrugged and told her it was because I was a Titan.

"Now that you know Joten, do you want to go introduce yourself to a few of the villagers?" Alva asked. I nodded and followed her outside to see the other Giants.

Since there weren't a whole lot of giants in the small village, I got to meet a few of the Elders while the men and a few of the women were out hunting and gathering food.

The Elder, or the Chief of the village was named Joct. Not sure as to why his parents named him that, but that was his name.

His structure was the largest since he had inherited the Chief home.

Then there was Audhid, the village idiot who, despite being as old as Alva, wasn't aloud to hunt or gather because she was prone to getting hurt. Finally, there was the two Giants I had seen talking.

One was named Bergljot, or Jot for short while the other was named Talin, or Ali for short.

As soon as we were finished, Alva told me that she was going to go to bed. I told her that I would be back after I went out to explore.

She tried to suggest she follow me, but I told her that I'd be alright.

I ended up going to the very top of the mountain were I looked at the stars that were bleeding through the foggy sky.

"What should I do?" I asked myself. "I wish I could forget my past. I don't want to remember the people I've hurt. I don't want to remember the one who caused so much change within me."

As I finished this, I heard someone hum behind me.

When I turned around, I found a man with long, black hair and piercing brown eyes. He looked like Alva, despite the fact he wasn't a Giant. He had pale skin while Alva and the Giants had blueish skin.

"I could make those memories fade. You won't have to remember any of it. You will, of course, remember who _YOU_ are, but you won't remember what most of your abilities are or who those in your past are. I could leave the Giants if you'd like." When the man finished, I looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just as I said. I could make you forget all of you past. No strings attached as they say in your realm." He said. I raised an eyebrow to this weird saying.

"No one says that in Midgard." I told him. He paused before realization dawned on him.

"Oh, you're not in that time period yet. Well, just know they will." He told me. "Now, do you accept?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Sure, why not." I told him.

He proceeded to smile at me with a malicious smile before snapping his fingers, causing me to feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

His smile returned.

"You can call me Loki, the God of Mischief." He said before disappearing suddenly.

I stood there, completely dumbfounded by what I had just experienced.


	6. Chapter 6

_VII_

 _Loss_

A few days after meeting Loki, there was a part of me that felt like the God of Mischief had done something, but I had no idea what.

As far as I knew, I remembered waking up, meeting the Egyptians and spending a lot of time as a traveling mercenary. I remember fighting Gods, Monsters, and other things... even mortals who I had slaughtered without a second thought.

I also remembered going to Asgard and meeting Odin as well as the other Gods. Finally, I could remember the woman I was currently chatting with and her villagers.

However, despite all of the memories I possessed, and that seemed correct, I felt like something in my life was missing, however all I could think about was a pair of silver eyes.

"Daniel, where should we go today?" Alva asked me. I looked up from my cooked venison to the woman I was becoming infatuated with.

"Where would you like to go? I'm still new here, so I don't know all of the areas around here yet." I told her, trying to keep the fact that I had already traveled everywhere in an attempt to find a "romantic spot" where she and I could go to and I could confess my feelings for her.

"I have a feeling that you're keeping something from me..." She said, looking into my eyes as I felt my face heat up.

"W-What? Me? Hide something from you? No..." I said, trying and more than likely failing at seeming like I wasn't hiding anything from her.

In all honesty, she was probably the only one to immediately know if I was lying or hiding something. Despite the short amount of time we had to get to know one another, she knew pretty much everything about me.

Sometimes I swear her ability is to read my thoughts.

"Whatever. You're going to tell me at some point, otherwise we'll see how the village thinks of you trying to have your way with me." She said in a serious manner. I felt the blood leave my face as I stared at her.

 _You wouldn't._ I thought, causing her to smirk.

 _'Why don't you try me then?'_ She thought back.

 _What the fuck!_ I swore in my mind.

"I heard that." Alva said, glaring at me.

"No you didn't." I replied within a split second of her glaring at me.

"Oh really?"

"Really, really."

"That's too many 'reallys'. It makes it evident you're hiding something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Some might say that I was just being a normal whatever I am."

She just glared at me before a smirk spread across her lips. Within a few moments, she was laughing furiously at me causing me to laugh along side her.

"Jeez, you're so weird Daniel." Alva told me as she continued laughing at me.

I, however, didn't answer as I felt something wrong happening. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I had to get back to Midgard and search for someone. It was as if someone was hurt and I had to go comfort them.

As I thought about this, a pair of silver eyes came to mind, however this time they were accompanied by auburn hair and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, even better than Alva's who was like a Goddess to me.

After a few seconds, the feeling subsided as Alva looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Daniel?" She asked me. I just shook my head, trying to dismiss whatever I had thought was happening.

"It's nothing." I told her as I looked back into her eyes. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" I asked. For a few moments, she continued to look at me with the same worried expression she had before until she finally smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Sure. Do you have a place in mind?" She asked. I lied and shook my head.

"I was thinking we could just take a walk until we found somewhere we could rest for a bit." I told her.

Alva and I then returned to the room just as everyone else was getting ready for the village 'nap' time.

As Alva and I went to bed, the same feeling I had before returned as I thought I could hear a little girl calling out to me.

Despite my not recognizing the voice, I could have sworn I had heard it before.

When the voice faded, so did all of my energy from that day as I soon felt myself falling asleep.

~A few hours later~

As soon as the Hunters and Gatherers left, Alva and I followed them just as the moons up ahead were starting to rise in the sky. While we were walking, Alva would tell me about her time as a little girl, wandering these woods, collecting berries that she would bring back to the village.

"Even then I was shorter than the other Giants, although some thought I'd grow into my supposed height. Sadly, it seems as though I didn't." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"If a woman was your height were I came from, then they'd be considered a Giant. For Hades' sake, even I'm considered a 'giant' by some of the mortals." I told her. She just began to laugh at me.

"If you're a giant to the mortals on Midgard, then I would hate for them to see the Jotens. They'd tower over them like trees." She giggled.

As she giggled, I felt my heart stop for a few moments as I stood in place. She walked a few steps forward before she turned around, looking at me as she asked what was wrong.

I shook my head.

"Nothing, let's go this way." I told her as I led her into a clearing next to the lake and beside a group of bushes.

A few feet in front of us was a blanket with a small fire a few feet away from it. As we walked closer to the blanket, I noticed a few of the stars falling from the sky which caused her to shoot her head upwards while staring at the falling stars in amazement.

"I've never seen this before." She said in awe.

I grabbed her hand gently as I led her towards the blanket.

"Here. Go ahead and lie down. It should be a little easier to see the stars like this." I told her.

She just slowly nodded her head while still watching the stars.

As soon as she was on the blanket next to me, I interlocked our fingers together, causing Alva to look at me with wide eyes before she began to blush.

I felt my own face heat up as I began to point out different constellations in the sky and telling them their story.

"Then there's Cancer the Crab. From myth, it is said to have been placed in the stars by Hera after failing to defeat Heracles and was crushed by the Hydra.

Since there aren't any bright stars in that area, it was meant as a punishment since the Goddess, recognizing it's efforts, placed it there as a symbol for those who would try to fight Heracles." I said, finishing my tales on the constellations.

"Whoa..." She said, still looking up at the stars. "The mortals on Midgard have a lot of stories about their stars. Also, a lot of animal constellations."

I nodded my head. It was probably easier to see animals like lions, crabs, sea-horses, and other things than people in the stars.

"Hey, Alva/Daniel." We both said at once. "No, go ahead." We continued. "You first." Once again, we said in unison.

I took a deep breath, failing to notice her doing the same thing.

"I think I love you."

After we said that, we both stared at one another with wide eyes. We stayed like this for a few moments until one of the gatherers walked up to us.

"Ah, it's you two. You should probably be getting back shouldn't you? A few of us will be going back as well." The giantess told us. We both nodded our head, not looking at one another as we followed the Giantess and her companions back to the village.

As we both entered the room, I decided to sleep on the place where she had 'taught' me how to speak Joten while she, for some reason, hesitantly got onto the bed.

I wasn't sure why she was hesitating on getting onto the bed, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see her staring at me as a tear fell from her eyes.

As much as it pained me, I thought it was better for me to fain ignorance to her obvious pain and sleep.

When morning came, Alva and I ignored each other as much as possible. For her, she was probably trying to ignore what we had both told one another the night before while for myself, I was trying to understand if that was exactly how I felt about her and what I should do next.

After all, this was the first time I'd fallen in love with someone.

As the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks, the pain I felt at not being with her had reached a point where it was tearing me up inside.

One night, while she was asleep, I sneaked into her bed and laid their beside her. However, it still didn't help with the pain that I was feeling inside so I kept inching closer until I finally felt my pain start to subside.

Unfortunately, this meant I was currently directly behind her with my arm right arm was draped over her waist while my left was underneath her neck.

As her breathing seemed to go from erratic to calm, I felt myself beginning to drift asleep.

The next morning, when I woke up, I opened my eyes to see a pair of deep brown eyes staring into my own.

"So, you sneaked into a maiden's bed while she was asleep and placed your hands on her?" She asked in a serious tone. I looked down to see my right arm still around her waist while my left arm was where I had left it. The only different was the fact that my right leg was now in between her own.

I could feel my face heat up as my heart began to beat erratically.

"I-I couldn't sleep." I told her as I drifted my gaze away from her own.

"Whatever. I'll see you outside." She told me as she untangled herself from my grasp and left the room.

I stayed where I was for a few moments as I tried to decide what I should do based on the fact I had no idea how she took my sleeping next to her after three weeks of not talking to or even being around one another.

When I finally got around to getting out of the bed, I threw on a change of clothes and decided to see what Alva was up to.

So, as I went outside of the room, I found Alva talking with a few of the villagers who shot glances at me. Some where smirking at me while others were trying desperately to remain emotionless.

Needless to say, she was telling them about what had happened and I was fucked for the rest of my life.

Walking up to them was almost like walking through a grove full of strangers naked. Everyone was smirking at me as I walked throughout the grove naked while I was making my way to the person I loved.

Before I reached her, however, the ground began to shake as a lightning strike struck the place right in front of me... next to Alva.

I was thrown back a few feet, but as I stood back up, I noticed a few swords kill the Giants that were around Alva. I had no idea how Alva was doing since there was a large, burly blonde man standing right in front of hear wielding a hammer as electricity sparked off him.

"Ah, Daniel. It's good to see you again." Thor said with a hint of distaste in his words when he spoke my name.

"Thor. I really hope you aren't here to kill any more of the Giants that live here. I don't know if Hel would like to see her sibling any time soon." I told him as the area around us began to freeze over while cracks formed in the ground leading to the God of Thunder and his companions.

"You can't kill a God tiny Titan. You might be from Midgard, but I hail from Asgard, home to the Gods." Thor bellowed.

I wasn't even looking at him at this point as I could see Alva trying to shrink away from the God with tears lining her eyes.

I could see the pain, horror, betrayal, and the fear she held for the God before her...for her own father.

 _Alva. Please don't blame me for what happens. In fact, you should turn away. Run. Tell the others to not return until I find you._ I thought to the woman I loved.

Thor, from what I knew could die. I, however, couldn't...probably. Plus, I've already shown him who was stronger.

 _'You can't Daniel! You could die! He's a God! Please, you need to get away as well!'_ She screamed at me as tears flooded from her eyes.

All I could do was smile at her as I raised my hand, resting my thumb and ring finger as I prepared to use my abilities.

"I love you more than anything, Alva." I said as I snapped my fingers together. The last thing I saw before she vanished was her frightened face as she screamed my name.

"Well, well, well. Found love in a Giant, huh Runt? Well, can't say that I blame you. Most of the Giants around here can keep up with us Gods in terms of time in bed. They're also good as slaves and target practice. I remember the Giant slut that fell for me. Ah, too bad she got pregnant that's for sure." Thor said, looking around as if he was remembering what had happened there. "Wonder what ever happened to that piece of shit child she was going to bear. Probably die..."

He couldn't finish as I slammed my fist against his jaw, sending him flying into the houses. The other two companions tried to strike me with their axe and sword, but were killed just before their blades struck me.

I then proceeded to throw their bodies at the God of Thunder, causing him to fall to the ground once again.

He looked at their bodies before bellowing in rage as he threw his hammer at me. I simply caught the weapon, examining it briefly before I threw it back, hitting him in the chest.

"How in my Father's name did you catch that?! You aren't worthy of wielding it!" He screamed as he charged me. I rolled my eyes as I dropped to my hands and knees, slamming my fists into the ground as the ground began to quake.

I looked up to the stumbling God, smirking as a pair of rocky hands encased him in a tomb of rocks.

"Oh, we'll see who's worthy." I taunted him as I lit my right arm on fire, surging the fire forward underneath the ground and right into the tomb.

It didn't take long for screams to be heard as Thor was being burned alive. Periodically, a lighting bolt would strike the tomb, but because of the hardness of rocks encasing him.

After a few minutes, the screaming stopped and I opened the tomb, allowing Thor to fall to the ground, just barely breathing.

"Aww... you don't seem to be doing to well do you?" I said, bending down to look at the useless God.

"P-Please...stop..." He croaked, just barely audible.

"Aww... don't be like that. I was just getting started. After all, I did beat you without my abilities, now I get to show you exactly what I can do, short of killing you that is." I replied, chuckling to myself. "Plus, you can count this as your debt to the daughter who's afraid of you and the woman, possibly women, you've abandoned throughout your life."

I then shot my hand into the sky, calling forth a lightning bolt that was a lot stronger than the ones Zeus or even Thor could ever use.

"Do you feel the power emanating from this? You can probably tell this has enough of a punch to kill you, don't you?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly.

Before I could strike him with the lightning bolt, I heard a woman scream my name followed by the footsteps of a group of people. To be specific, a group of giants.

I looked around to see Alva and the remaining Giants rushing forward. Alva immediately threw herself at me, catching me by surprise as the bolt suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at her. She looked up to me with tears still streaming down her face. "He's in debt to you and your mother. I'm just making sure he feels the pain he's put you through!"

She didn't look away from me as she placed a hand on my own, effectively calming me down.

"I'm not here for my father, Daniel. I'm here to stop you from becoming that kind of person." She whispered.

"What if that's the kind of person I _AM_ Alva?! What if I'm the kind of person who takes enjoyment out of killing people?!" I screamed. She didn't even flinch as a fire began to envelop both of us.

Out of fear of hurting her anymore than I might have already, the fire died down as cracks in the ground receded. Everything began to slowly return to normal as the people who had died woke up completely disoriented by what had just happened.

I could feel my body feeling weak as I returned everything to normal before I sent Thor and his companions back to Asgard with a note explaining why they were either extremely beaten or unconscious since I doubt Odin would have appreciated my leaving them dead.

Although, I don't think Hel would like to know why two souls entered her domain before suddenly leaving.

I turned around and looked at the villagers, most of whom were looking at me in a new light while a few were still trying to figure out what had happened.

"So...I guess you might have a few questions about me now." I said, causing everyone to begin shouting questions at me.

"What are you?!" Someone screamed. I told him that I had no idea what I was.

"How can you bring back the dead?!" Someone else asked, I told them I didn't know. All I knew was I could do pretty much anything I wanted.

"Are you the true God?" Someone asked after the hundreds of other questions the others had asked and I tried to answer to the best of my abilities.

"No. I was created and placed on Midgard. I wasn't born like most of everything was and I don't have any parents. All I remember is waking up near a place called Egypt and becoming a wandering mercenary." I told them. It was well past time for the Hunters to go out and get food and for the rest of us to go to bed.

"Don't suppose you could summon us a meal then?" The elder asked. "As you can imagine, the day has been quite eventful and I'm sure most of us would like to go to bed."

I just nodded, snapping my fingers and summoning a large feast filled with different cooked meats as well as a variety of fruits and vegetables.

After doing this, I grabbed one of the golden apples and walked back to Alva and my room where I passed out on the couch after taking a bite of the apple.


	7. Chapter 7

VI

The Importance of Love

The next morning, when I woke up, I found Alva on top of me with her hair in my face. From the lack of light pouring into the room, it was either extremely early in the morning, or it was late in the evening. Either way, I felt a smile spread across my face as I placed my hands around the woman I loved and held her close to me.

We stayed like this for several hours and when the light began to pour through the windows, I felt Alva begin to stir.

She moved her head upwards, her chocolate brown eyes staring deep into my own.

"Hey, Love Bug." I whispered to her, causing her cheeks to redden. "What do you want to do today?"

"I-I just want to be with you..." She mumbled, turning her head away from me. I chuckled at her request.

"Well, then let's get up and get something to eat." I tell her, lifting her up and carrying her towards the bed. After placing her on top of the bed, I leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll meet you outside." I say before leaving the room. When I arrive outside, I see a flash of gold strike the place a few feet before me. For a split second, I thought it was Thor coming back for vengeance, but when the figure emerged, I decided to not immediately kill it.

"Daniel Hunt. It's good to see you." Odin said, looking around at the Joten before nodding towards Alva who had just appeared behind me. "You too, Grand-daughter."

I could feel Alva stiff next to me as everyone looked at the King of Asgard. Some were staring at Odin in fear, others in hatred while I, for the most part, was curious as to why the Asgardian had come here.

Was it because I had sent Thor and his entourage home in bruises? Or, had Hel told him that I killed two of them? Whatever it may have been, it was probably best to let him speak.

"I know most of you are fearful of the Asgardians. I know the pain they have brought to your people and I apologize to all of you, especially Alvida, for each of these heinous acts committed by the Gods." He said as he got to his knees and bowed to the Giants.

This just shocked everyone. Odin was the King of Asgard, the people who had slaughtered, raped, and enslaved thousands of Joten, yet he was apologizing to each and everyone one of them for this.

"I do hope that things like this won't happen again." He told everyone while standing back up. "I will punish those who disregard this new law...and Daniel?" The Asgaridan asked, looking directly at me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Lady Frea and I would like to congratulate you on your wedding." The old man said. If anyone was more shocked than Alva and I at that moment, they should have been rewarded with anything they wanted.

"WHAT?!" Alva and I screamed in unison.

"Oh... I may have said too much." Odin said, smirking as he looked between both of us. "I sometimes forget that just because I can see the future, doesn't mean it's already happened."

The God continued smiling at us.

"Well, I have to be going now. I'll be see you soon, Mr. Verndari." He said before lightning struck the ground and suddenly he was gone.

I looked around the Village, seeing everyone's shocked expressions as they stared at both Alva and I.

"They're getting married?" One of them mumbled ot another.

"They've only known each other for a few months. Isn't that a little fast?" Another whispered.

"Well, no matter. If Alva and young Daniel wish to be married, then who are we to stop them?" Audhid said.

As they said this, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I-I have to go!" I exclaimed, rushing off into the forest.

"Wait! Daniel! Wait for me!" I heard Alva scream as I went further and further into the forest. After half an hour, I stopped, jumping into a tree before making an attempt at relaxing.

 _How am I going to go back now?_ I thought to myself. _How am I going to look at Alva again? I mean, yes I may have wanted to marry her, but how could I tell her that?_

"UGH! Why can't I just tell her that I love her?!" I screamed, slamming my fist into my leg.

"Why don't you just tell her then?" A voice said just above me. "I'd say she's more than willing to accept if you gave her the chance."

I looked up to find Alva hanging from the tree limb above me just by her legs.

"AH!" I screamed, falling from the branch and onto the ground with an audible thud.

Alva jumped down from the tree before inspecting me.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" She asked, looking down at me with worry. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I-It's okay." I end up telling her after a few moments. She and I just stay there, staring at one another for an unknown amount of time. I was trying to figure out what I should say to her.

"W-Were you actually going to propose to me?" Alva asked causing the blood to leave my face. My eyes widened while I tried to move my mouth in an attempt to speak, however no words came out. I then darted my gaze away from her own before taking a deep breath and replying to her question.

"I was thinking about it, but I was unsure." I waited a few seconds before continuing. "Yes, I love you more than anything, however I don't know what the future holds for us. I want to spend my life with you, Alva."

She doesn't respond for several minutes. I could see her still staring at me with an expression that I assumed meant she was angry. For a while, I thought she was going to tell me that I was weak for feeling that way.

"You know... I may have only known you for several months and I know that's not a lot of time for most people to get to know one another, but the time we spent apart was torture for me." Alva said, looking away from me. I turned to see tears streaming down her face as she clutched her chest. "Every night, when you went to bed, I would cry myself to sleep because I thought you didn't care about me. In my mind, I remembered how my mother had acted after my father came back to see her. It was painful to watch as my mother's hope that he would stay with us and love her like he used to only to find that he didn't actually care for her. For a moment... Daniel... I thought that was what was happening with you and I."

She paused again, more tears streaming down her face as she croaked out her next sentence.

"When you got into bed with me that night... I was over joyed. I couldn't imagine being happier at that moment as you wrapped your arms around me." Alva then turned to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes filled with mirth. "The moment you told me that you couldn't take being apart any longer, I felt my heart skip a beat. It was as if that one sentence, that one action was able to change my life. Especially since I never thought that I would have fallen in love with someone who loved me as much as I loved them."

I closed the distance between us as I held her in a tight embrace.

"I knew about your crying, Alva. I knew about the pain you felt that night and the nights ever since. I don't have the words to explain to you how much it tore me up inside as I listened to you crying yourself to sleep." As I spoke, she began to weep heavily. Whether out of joy or sorrow, I had no idea. "I want you to know that I love you. Even if I don't say it every moment of every day, you should know that."

I proceeded to reach behind me, snapping my fingers before a small box appeared in my hand. I then put the box between Alva and I, looking down at it before looking back at her.

Her gaze followed my own and when I opened it, she let out an audible gasp.

Inside the box was a gold necklace with a snow white crystal. On the back of the crystal was etched two symbols. One being a bow and the other being a star.

"Can I put this on you?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly before turning around, allowing me to place the necklace upon her.

When she turned back around, I could see tears lining her eyes as she mouthed three words to me.

 _'I love you.'_ She whispered while speaking in my mind.

I brought her close to me once again and before I knew it, we had fallen asleep in each others arms.

I'm not exactly how long we had been asleep, but when we woke up, Alva and I stared at one another before smiling.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you more." She whispered before bringing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I felt tears of my own streaming down my face.

It was a relief to know that she cared about me. That despite the neglect I had shown towards her for several months, she loved me.

 _The Fates have blessed me._ I thought to myself. _Wait... the Fates? Why did I think about that?_ Internally, I may have been a wreck, but I knew with her by my side, we could get through this.

Whatever comes our way, we could get through it. Together.

"Do you think we should get back to the others? I don't imagine they'd take to kindly to you being gone for so long. Especially with me." I asked.

Alva just rolled her eyes as she scoffed.

"You'd honestly think they'd dislike you, Daniel?" She replied with a question of her own. I just shrugged. "Daniel, please. They trust you. You're practically a part of this Village whether you like it or not. They all trust you. You know that you've proven yourself to them. You also know that you've done more than enough for everyone."

 _Yeah, but for all you guys know... I could be just like Thor and the other Gods._ I thought to her, causing her to sigh.

 _'Daniel, stop doubting yourself. If we're going to get married, then you need to have a little more faith in yourself.'_ She thought back to me. As she glared at me, I knew she was right. I didn't have to stay with them. I didn't need to bring their dead back after Thor's attack.

I didn't need to be nice to them. After all, I was far stronger than any of them. If I so wanted, I could have just taken Alva as my slave and they wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it.

Maybe she was right. Perhaps, I really did need to understand that I wasn't the narcissistic asshole Thor seemed to be. There may have even been a slim chance that I had discovered my own morals after meeting Alva and the other Jotens.

As my heart beat became erratic, I took a few breaths to try and relax.

"Do you..." I began. "Do you really think you'd be happy if we got married?" This question didn't seem to faze her at all as she smile at me warmly. After a few seconds, her eyes shined with excitement as her smile became more of a smirk.

"I don't know. I guess we'd have to see, won't we?" She asked me as she leaned in close to my ear, the warmth of her breath sending a shiver down my spine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a high pitch gasp. At that moment, I truly wondered if I wasn't actually a woman. Or, at least if she wasn't the dominant person in this relationship.

Alva let out a laugh that I could only describe as Divine.

"Well, we should be getting back now. Can you send us back there?" She asked me.

"Of course." I told her as I picked her up, snapping my fingers before we suddenly arrived back at the village, startling some of the residents.

"By the Divines!" Joct exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that my boy! You could have killed me with that scare!"

"I'm sorry, Joct. Just thought we'd pop by since I... you know ran away. I apologize since that wasn't like me." I said, bowing my head slightly.

"It's alright, Daniel. I can understand you're running away after what Odin had said. However, I have to ask... will you and Alva be getting married?" Joct asked. I could feel my cheeks flush once again as I turned my attention to the woman in my arms.

"Well, I don't have anything against it. After all, I love you Daniel Verndari." Alva said as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I-I...Yes. We'll be getting married. I will be here for Alva. I want to make sure she's happy... and maybe one day, we could start a family of our own." I tried to be as confident as possible, but I'm sure Alva could feel my body shaking with nervousness.

Joct, despite being an old man, literally jumped up with joy before he called out to everyone in the Village.

"Everyone! Daniel and Alva will be getting married!" His husky voice boomed all around. Soon, everyone was surrounding us, lifting both Alva and I into the air as they cheered for us.

Despite my awkwardness due to the attention on me, I felt a warmth spread throughout my body.

It wasn't the same warmth I felt around Alva, but it was still a wonderful feeling nonetheless.

After they settled down a bit, we ended up having a feast.

Part of me was starting to believe they were only happy since I was probably going to continue summoning food for them.

When the celebration was over, Alva ended up leading towards the room where she ended up throwing me onto the bed and jumping on top of me. As she laid on top of me, I watched her eyes flash with excitement. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. Within a few moments of this, she was soon asleep.

I felt my chest grow light as a smile spread across my face.

"Is it even okay for me to be this happy, Alva? After all of the things I've done...after all of the people I've killed and tortured... am I even allowed to love?" I asked the sleeping figure currently smiling on my chest.

I proceeded to reach upwards and strike her head slowly before slowly bringing my hand down and rubbing her cheek.

"I love you, Alvida." I said before I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I apologize to those who have been waiting for this chapter since the last update. I would say that I've had some things going on that have prevented me from updating, but that's not what you guy's come here to read. I have some ideas for this story, and if you'd like to have another story after this is finished, let me know. However, I will make an attempt to continue this story until it's as long as a normal story, or longer. If you'd like to read a book 2 of the From Nothing series, it will more than likely follow the events after Daniel Verndari.

I hope you're having a wonderful time reading this story.

-DanteApollyon5680


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to anyone reading this.

I know that I have not updated any of my stories in a long time, but that is because work and school have become a little more hectic. For anyone who'd like to know, I've recently started a so I can create and publish stories as well as illustrate different characters from these books. If you'd like to support me on , then I'd sincerely appreciate the help.

In the future, I will hopefully be creating animations based on stories like The Beginning of the Guardian, From Nothing, Starting from Nothing, as well as many more that I have not published on this platform. However, I do not have enough time in my day to be doing all of this and therefore will need money to hire others to assist me in this endeavor.

This is the link for any interested: posts/30609497

If you're joining from this link, I would like you to send me a personal message on so I can send you a link to my Discord where we can chat about these stories.

Sincerely,

DanteApollyon5680, or AshenUnknown, (AKA: Anthony Devine)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone reading this. If you want to get in contact with me, you can join my Discord,here , or you can look at my Blog here. If you read the last chapter I sent out, then I apologize to those who were offended by it.

Like I said before, if you'd like to get in contact with me about the future of stories like From Nothing, The Beginning of the Guardian, or any other story then go to one of those places.

-DanteApollyon5680


End file.
